Yung Joc
Yung Joc is a main cast member on Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta since season eight. He appears as a supporting cast member on seasons three through seven of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta. Before Love & Hip Hop Yung Joc is a Grammy Award-nominated rapper, comedian and radio personality. He rose to fame in 2006 with his Billboard Hot 100 hit single "It's Goin' Down". He has eight children to four different women; Amoni with Fatimah Jester in 2000, Ja'Kori, Amir and Chase with his former wife Alex Robinson in 2003, 2006 and 2010 respectively, twins Cadence and Camora with Carla Daniels in 2013, and twins Eden and Allon with Sina Bina in 2014. He is the cousin of Momma Dee and cousin-uncle of Lil Scrappy. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2014–present) Joc joins the supporting cast of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta in season three, where he is introduced as Karlie Redd's new man. They break up during the season, when it is revealed that he has been cheating on her with his assistant Khadiyah Lewis. Subsequent seasons chronicle his romantic dramas, including Khadiyah's feud with his four baby mothers in season four and his fling with his friend J-Nicks' girl Amber Priddy in season five. In season six, he is living on a Llama farm and has rekindled his relationship with Karlie. They break up again due his difficulties remaining faithful, although the two continue a flirtation throughout season seven. Joc is promoted to the main cast in season eight, where it has revealed that he has been in a serious relationship with attorney Kendra Robinson for years. In the season finale, he proposes and she accepts. Joc also appears in four episodes of the after show Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: After Party Live!, in a supporting role for two seasons of the spin-off show Leave It to Stevie, as a guest star on Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood, where he interviews Fizz and Spectacular for his radio show, and in the specials The Wedding, Dirty Little Secrets 2, The Love Edition, Love & Hip Hop Awards: Most Certified (where he won the Sex, Lies & Videotape category) and 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments: The Reboot. Gallery Opening credits yung_joc_intro_s8.gif|Joc in the opening credits of LHHATL season 8. Green screen looks joc-s3.JPG|Joc's green screen look in LHHATL season 3. joc-s4.JPG|Joc's green screen look in LHHATL season 4. joc-s5.JPG|Joc's green screen look in LHHATL season 5. Joc_lits_s1.png|Joc's green screen look in Leave It to Stevie season 1. yung-joc-s6.jpg|Joc's green screen look in LHHATL season 6. joc-s7.JPG|Joc's green screen look in LHHATL season 7. Joc_lits_s2.png|Joc's green screen look in Leave It to Stevie season 2. joc-s8.JPG|Joc's green screen look in LHHATL season 8. Appearances Yung Joc has 111 appearances so far. Trivia * Joc was reported as being part of the original cast of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta when the show was first in pre-production in 2012, in a storyline involving a love triangle between his wife Alex and his former assistant and mistress Ms. Rici. However any scenes he filmed at the time were cut and never made it to air. * Joc is credited onscreen as "Yung Joc" until season eight of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta, where he is simply credited as "Joc". * Joc also appears on the VH1 reality competition show Scared Famous with fellow Love & Hip Hop franchise cast members Safaree Samuels, Erica Mena and Nikki Mudarris. He was the second to be eliminated from the competition. * Joc also appeared on a 2017 Love & Hip Hop-themed episode of Hip Hop Squares with Stevie J, Karlie Redd, Ray J, Princess Love, Lil' Fizz, Yandy Smith, Mimi Faust and Safaree Samuels, and a 2019 Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta-themed episode of Wild 'N Out with Stevie J, Lil Scrappy, Momma Dee and Tokyo Vanity. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Leave It to Stevie Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 3) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 4) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 5) Category:Leave It to Stevie (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 6) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 7) Category:Leave It to Stevie (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 8)